


Python

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick, Buttplugs, Dick slapping, M/M, Object Insertion, Spanking, Top Negan, cursing, gun in an ass I mean, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan wants to shove something up Rick’s ass and settles for Rick’s colt python.





	Python

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiqazonQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/gifts).



> Well here I am again, writing in my hitman series again that I thought I was done with. Sigh...

The workday had been long and too damn of a tease if you asked Negan. Rick bent over the desk doing some paperwork, he lean hips bumped into him twice showing off that glistening colt python of his. Negan couldn’t wait to get home a tear into his killer but he had things to do so reluctantly he left Rick to do meetings.

At lunch Rick ate a hamburger, the mayonnaise running down his chin and he squeezed his legs because Daryl was eating with them but he didn’t miss the way Rick smirked as he wiped his face and he stuttered when toes curled at his ankle. Always having an image to uphold he leaned over casually and squeezed Rick’s knee hard in warning.

“My knee still hurts because of you asshole.”

“Oh that’s eight swats right there killer.” Negan warned taking off his tie and throwing it on the couch.

“Crawl.” He took off his pants after unbuckling them. “All the way to the bedroom.”

Rick started to instantly drip as dropped down to his knees crawling as fast as his aging knees allowed, Negan had undressed leaving his clothing in a trial as he left him. When Rick got to their room Negan was rubbing his chin studying the chest of toys they had. Rick secretly hoped he pulled out the double sided dildo, it was made for two women but just last week he had took it all in himself like a champ.

“Hmm.” Negan assessed never looking up.

Rick froze at the bed waiting for his next instructions. 

“Get in the bed.” Negan ordered never looking up.

There were so many toys, he had already ordered another chest that was two times the size of this one. He knew logically it was time to throw some away, who needed more that fifty dildos? Of course there was more than dildos but he couldn’t part with a single one, each had a memory ingrained in his mind of Rick with it, each vibrant color and varying shape Rick had taken and loved.

“Which are you going to use?” Rick purred. 

He had already undressed and started pulling on his nipple leaking and moaning. Negan sighed at him undressing and touching himself plus asking him questions like it was his place, there were lots of spanks to be had tonight.

Negan counted the five rubs Rick made to his nipples, pulling on them sharply and pressing his nails in deep. Even from this distance Negan could see the red puffy skin starting to rise on his creamy flesh.

“You hush!”

Rick spread his legs further and Negan had forgot about that white plug currently nestled in his lover’s ass, it was large. Rick hadn’t sat much today but when he did it was a slow process and he slammed the chest close and stood over the bed watching the base of his plug snuggled deep. 

“Can you still feel your ass?” He asked pushing onthe plug.

“Of course.”

“You shouldn’t by now.” Negan stated gripping the slender part of the toy and pulling it half out.

Moaning Rick’s put a hand to his chest and he inhaled deeply.

Negan pushed it back in hard leaking at the pop it made to Rick’s still wet walls. “I swear your ass loves to be abused.”

Rick groaned out when he stroked him harshly, swirling at his tip and letting go.

“I should let you sleep it off.”

Negan had did just that last night, jerked off on his face then shoved his plug in with one thrust then told him it was nap time.

“Please Negan.” He whined pinching his nipple.

“Stop!” Negan slapped his dick hard before squeezing none too gently against his taut stomach.

Rick froze but he pushed down on the bed making the plug press against him.

“You're not as smart as you think you are baby. On all fours, show me your ass.”

Negan had counted every infraction and went to the closest to pull out his ping pong paddle, it was starting to wear down. Soon enough he would have to part with it, Rick’s ass had cracked it months ago but not to the point of breaking it or making it inflict him with more damage.

“Count!”

Rick started off with a strong voice counting at each smack even as it increased in intensity but at thirty his voice cracked, his dick dripping too much and he lowered himself enjoying the searing smacks that made his ass red hot.  
At forty with only three more swats to go he stopped, teeth biting into his lip willing himself not to come.

“You know what not counting results in!”

He did know, more swats and that would surely make him cum but his dick ached to release, being ignored yesterday and today his prostate teased all day.

“Negan.” he cried out in a beg.

Rarely did his killer get so vulnerable in a sense but he could read that he was about to break.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Feels too good, I don’t want to cum.”

Negan didn't’ want that either so he forgave his actions and smacked him his last three times because halting punishment just wouldn’t do. Each swat had rubbed at his prostate and part of him wanted to yell out his safe word and be jerked off too quickly but that just wouldn’t do. He exhaled deeply when the plug was pried out of his ass.

“Whoah! Look at that beautiful gape darling!” Negan beamed.

Rick hummed when Negan poured slick down his ass and rubbed it across his hole, pushing a finger in. The finger stroking across him so slowly was too much and he cried out.

“Please Negan, it’s too much tonight.”

Usually Rick wasn’t so sensitive but he had been plowing into him every night up until yesterday.

As much as he wanted to fuck into Rick, feel his walls tighten against him despite all the stretching he did to them he knew tonight his dick wouldn’t touch that sweet little hole.

“I’m going to shove your ass so full your going to cum all over my hands.” Negan promised.

Rick whimpered and without permission rolled over on his back staring into Negan’s mocha eyes, he had a sheen of sweat and looked so beautiful and stunning. Still Negan slapped his thigh for moving onto his back relishing in the holler his baby made.

“That’s for turning around.”

Rick loved when Negan slapped his thighs, how later he would rub cooling cream into them and whisper into his ear as he fell asleep, he thought for the tenth time that week how to bring it up that he wanted some nice thigh smacks instead very soon.

“What should I put up there?”

“Socks.” Rick’s mind supplied and his blues widened at the thought that crept in his mind but he stayed quiet.

“No suggestion?” Negan knew he would never answer, it wasn’t his job to do so but was curious because he knew Rick just came up with an idea.

Rick rubbed at his stomach, looking down at his dick but knew better than to touch it and he licked his split lip and nodded a no.

Negan slapped his thigh in the same spot again and he hissed, his dick twitching at the contact.

“I know you’re lying.” Negan explained and stood up.

For some reason tonight the toys looked rather boring and Negan rubbed at his stubble again thinking of what to put up there, many suggestions already done ran across his mind and then his eyes lit up.

“I got the perfect idea.”

Rick’s lips rounded in an shocked “o” when Negan picked up his python.

“No.” he moaned out in a gasp as Negan opened up the chamber and each bullet waa pulled out. 

The python was heavy in Negan's hand and he opened it once more checking it as if he could be mistaken in it’s safety, it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Yes.” Negan smirked.

Rick’s dick dripped, his stomach rolling in a wave of anxiety. They had done so much but this was definitely foreign territory. Lube was smeared across the metal and Rick wondered if he was ruining his favorite weapon but Negan would buy him another one he reasoned. Slick dripped inside it, down it everywhere, it almost slipped out of Negan’s hand but he caught it and came over to Rick.

“Back where you belong.”

Negan rubbed his leg soothingly as he told him his position and Rick rolled over exposing his ass, the dark cavern still pulled apart by the large plug. Wet tugging made Rick spread his legs, he lowered them trying to gain friction on the mattress.

“I know what you're doing.” Negan spanked at his wet hole. “Straighten up!”

Rick did so crying out at the loud plop to his hole followed by slickened fingers running across his rim and inside it. Negan stroked his dick, Rick didn’t even need any prep and he plunged three fingers in deep finding no resistance.

Rick’s stomach lurched at the thought of his colt deep inside him, Negan’s fingers had retreated, he was empty and silence filled the room. His dick hung low and heavy neglected and unaroused as he wondered what the hold up was.

Negan watched Rick still, his stomach panting in expectation. He didn't’ want him to see it coming and he looked at the gun wondering if it needed more lube, it was shinny with lube and he opened his mouth letting saliva join it like it was needed. Rick would be a mess at this pace and he wanted that.

Rick jolted when he touched a finger to his rim and ran it around it, touching the circle of pink. Rick pulsed his ass and damn, he loved this man, pressing a finger in Rick didn’t stop his clenching and he looked down at the colt exhaling once, he was damn crazy.

“Fuck!” Rick cried out.

The whole gun was pressed inside him and Negan pumped it back and forth harshly, the metal was cool inside him, pressing in deeper. It pressed against his prostate and didn't stop as it pulled back. The python left his insides just to be shoved back in fully.

Negan touched the tip of his dick watching Rick’s pink walls take his colt in, it pressed. The weapon was thick, thicker than some of his toys and uneven but Rick still didn’t look too full, Pressing in a finger with the python fully sheaved Rick squirmed and moaned out loudly.

“Shit! Fucking shit!” Rick collapsed.

Inspecting his partner who was fully submerged with metal he rubbed his ass cheeks. “Don’t tell me you just came.”

His cheeks flushed pink and he ran a finger across the sheets sheepishly. “I umm did.”

“You are not supposed to cum without permission,”

Rick’s back arched at the series of smacks to his ass, the gun heavy in his ass.

“I’m sorry. It felt so good and I didn’t get off last night.”

He was not angry but if Negan was a better man maybe he would feel bad, he didn't have the heart to punish him more though.

“That’s okay baby, just this once.”

Rick felt relief flood him over, he was too tired for a punishment even it it would get him off again or make him feel good in it’s pain.

“Turn over.”

Rick turned on his stomach, the colt still inside him and Negan pushed back in what slid out. Their eyes met and he squirmed refusing to look down as the colt shoved into him in a series of thrusts, his dick started to twitch.

Nails dug into his thighs and waist, Negan wasn’t touching himself just took his stare away from Rick to focus on the python. Negan’s stomach jutted out, his coarse haired chest filling with air, Rick took in his tattoos and broad chest glad of the day Negan barged in his office and got him off still tied to a chair.

Rick exhaled shakily when Negan squirted out, getting off on him alone. His face seized up as he pulled onto the bed.

They laid there awhile breathing in each other's air, Negan held him tight and he kissed his pec and snuggled in deeper. His eyes opened up when Negan left him, he rolled his eyes at the open bottle of water pushed to his lips. He drank half of it unaware he was so thirsty, Rick wanted Negan to get back in bed and fussed at the gentle pull to his ankle.

“Come on. Let’s wash you up.”

He didn’t want it, when he saton the edge of the tub he stared sleepily at the tile but when Negan pushed him into the soft water that smelled rosy and was too hot he groaned. Negan kissed his temple and he sighed missing his lips when he pulled back and started to wash him down.

“Carl would of loved you.” He didn’t mean to say it, the words spilling out.

Negan halted, the white rag still against his leg. 

Rick wanted to shrink back in the tub but Negan started to pull the rag across him again washing all his sweat away. “I would of loved him too, we would have had the wildest trips, I would of made sure he had plenty of bragging rights with his friends.”

For just a moment, so rare since his death Rick let himself imagine a world where Carl still existed, happy and running around. Negan would spoil him and maybe that would have led to Rick having to punish his man for a change.

“He knows me.” Negan’s voice was quiet, almost scared to say it.

“Huh?”

Negan smiled, the one with gleaming white teeth and soft, a smile Rick had only seen a few times. “He’s not here but I think he sees us somehow, he knows me.”

Rick dared himself to imagine again, that heaven or something like it existed. That Carl lived in a different form with his mother despite what she did then he laughed out loud, hoping that if so Carl could close his eyes when Negan and him got frisky.

Negan looked at him in question and he leaned over and kissed him. “Yeah maybe you're right.” It was all Rick could say.

“Damn right I am!” Negan roared and pushed him down in the tub to wash him down, what a waste, Negan was going to fuck him again tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Rick’s python didn’t go off! Yay Rick!!!


End file.
